Extraordinary night
by Inner-me-is-chaos
Summary: For Uchiha Itachi it was the first night for years that he spent legal in konoha.... and he wants to share this one night with his pinkette fiance. ItaSaku Lime


**A/N: So, this is a one shot from part 3 of my fanfiction triology, of which I am currently writing the first part in german XD I consider to transalte if into english when I did the first one or two parts**.

**To understand the situation the charactrs are in I`ll tell a bit on the background:**

**Sakura secretly met with Itachi for some years now.**

**Nobody in konoha knows save for Naruto, Ino and the elders.**

**Sakura spent 3 months or so with the akatsuki without konoha knowing of this (she had kind of `holidays` of her being as ninja)**

**Itachi appeared in konoha the day this OS plays (can I say it like this? ô.o) and he is allowed in konoha by the elders but he has to wear a blindfold and handcuffs for the while he is in public.**

**Itachis Background is the same as in the manga... he just didn't die ^^**

**Sakura: around 20 years**

**Itachi: around 25 years**

**Major spoiler alert for all the germans under you who know my story 'Verbunden'**

**PS: Please tell me if there are any mistakes Q.Q *begs*  
**

**An extraordinary Night**

The sun had already set when the two unlike shinobi reached Sakuras house.

Without speaking a word the kunoichi had opened the door and they both went in silently.

Right when the door was closed the pink haired woman turned around to knock him down with her questions why the Uchiha was here in Konoha and how he could accept responsibility for it but he was already gone.

Thanks to his visits he knew were he had to set his foots to make his way through her rooms… imperceptible as ever.

A small smile made its way to Sakuras face as she left her shoes in the hallway to get to her lover afterwards. Only with her socks on she tiptoed through her house and followed the thin track of his chakra to the living room.

There he stood in the moonlight that shone through her glass balcony door – his hands were already freed from the handcuffs which now lay forgotten on the low living room table. He wasn't able to realize how beautiful he looked to the kunoichi since he still had the blindfold on he was told to wear, if when he wanted to stay in Konoha.

He wasn't surprised though when the female hugged him from behind. Here steps were too quiet to be heard by a normal villager but still loud enough for the black haired ex-Akatsuki.

"I think there'll never be someone who can think of what Uchiha Itachi is going to do next." The kunoichi murmured into his back after they stood still for some short minutes, reaching out for the warmth of the other. "I though you would think of a plan to destroy the Akatsuki from the inside out, since you hadn't to look after me since some of your 'partner' really wanted to kill me the second you looked away."

Images of her short time in Akatsuki flashed through both their minds and they were silent again up to the point when the black haired let be heard one of his famous hn's. He turned slowly so that Sakura could loosen her hold around him until he faced her and they would look into each others eyes if not for the blindfold.

"You can take it down now, you know. It doesn't matter since the handcuffs are already gone too…"

She cupped his face while she waited for an answer and began to follow one of his crown' feet's. He could not speak because his lips were at hers in the next second and the second after they already shared a passionate kiss.

Was it really just two weeks she was away from him?

Her time in Konoha seemed so much longer now that he was near her.

The time they broke apart to take a good breath was used by Sakura to get them both down on the sofa. Itachi now sat in the pillows his lover on his lap whose neck he covered with light kisses. "You know… I really had a hard time, trying to tell Tsunade enough to let her know… that she can still trust me… and little enough not to anger the elders… and endanger our disguise."

The Haruno's words came out slowly and low because breathing got harder by every second she spent nearby this man. He in the meantime had stopped his actions and pressed his forehead at the base of her neck. He was warming up and that wasn't a good sign since she was…

"Turn around."

His normally cold order came out as a soft plea – he had always been different around her.

"What do you want to do?-" She wanted to ask but when she saw his slightly emotional expression she did as he wanted and turned her back to him. He placed his arms around her waist and lay them down on the side as smooth as he could.

Sakuras head met one of the pillows and she could feel his hot breath in her hair before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "You still taste the same…"

He stated this as if it was a mystery.

Sakura sighed as one of his hands made its way under her t-shirt and wandered around her stomach. If she hadn't known better she would have though this was the first time for him to touch her because her skin seemed too sensitive to have already been hold and caressed like this for a hundreds of time.

The kunoichi became slightly wary. It was not like him to cuddle… at least not _before_ they had done other things.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked quietly and turned her head carefully around to look him in the eyes… at least where his eyes were behind the blindfold.

"Hn." He chuckled slightly amused and silenced her with a kiss while his hands moved from her stomach to the hem of her shirt. He began to push her upwards until it reached the underside of her breast in the front and the whole of her back was free.

Sakura stirred in his arms a pulled her head back. "What are you up to?" She asked suspicious and let out a small moan when he pushed her against his chest. For an unexplainable reason his skin was also bare so that she could feel his warmth and his beating heart.

After a small look around the room she noticed his shirt under the table.

She put her hand on his and closed her eyes to enjoy the proximity. While he nuzzled her neck she though about how she was able to live without him when and before they had known each other.

It was totally silent for several minutes until Itachi spoke.

"Naruto."

Not only Sakura seemed surprised because there was a loud bang outside which sounded as if a person fell from a branch of the tree that stood directly in front of the balcony door.

"How could you shock him like this, Itachi? You know he has to observe you as long as you are just hmpf-!"

It was just then that the Uchiha turned her head around and began to kiss her roughly.

Sakura hadn't even time to respond when his hand on her stomach moved quickly and grabbed one of her breasts. The uchiha pressed her into his form as the reunion of their lips grew at intensity. The haruno just had some seconds to adjust in which she sneaked her arm backwards to put her hand on his waist and arched her back so she would perfectly fit against his form.

Then as sudden as the fire between them began Itachi drew back.

The Uchiha breathed mildly in her ear while Sakura was totally at a loss of breath. She wheezed for a short time with closed eyes when she finally heard her blonde friend through the tiny walkie-talkie that was tied around her neck.

"Damn you Uchiha! What was that for?" The future hokage yelled into his microphone and Sakura could feel his anger even if he should be lying now in the mud one floor under them.

"I just wanted to know if it was you who was assigned to me." Itachi said in his quite voice and the haruno that he used it as an excuse. There were no other shinobi who'd be able to watch over the black haired genius because Naruto and Ino were the only ones who _knew_ about the relationship between the two dissimilar ninja.

"Tss…" Naruto hissed very uchiha like when Ino stepped in and a loud snap was heard when her hand collided with the back of the boys head. "Sorry, Uchiha-san." The Yamanaka said and Sakura couldn't stifle a small laugh. Ino still held some respect for her fiancé in contrast to her team-mate.

Itachi bothered to answer with a quiet "Hn.", while he continued with his former doing and kissed his way down Sakuras throat. The kunoichi couldn't hold back a moan when his hand returned to his former place, too.

"What are you two doing up there?" The chaos boy asked curious and with one swift move he stood on Sakura's balcony and tried to see what was happening inside her apartment. It was a good thing that there was no light who could have enlightened the blond but to make sure that nothing was seen what shouldn't be seen Itachi moved Sakura's top down some inches.

"You pervert stalker!" Ino shouted outside and again there was a loud bang from the outside mixed with a moan from the inside. By now Itachi had already stripped the young woman in his arms from the top that had hindered his hands.

"I think it would be better for you if you'd go now or at least put the walkie-talkies away." The Uchiha murmured through the microphone to the two blondes. Through the material of his blindfold and with a little help of his Sharingan he could see the little blush that graced the girls face while her friend still lay in his arms. If not for his one hand down her pants Sakura would possibly have been able to stop the thing they were doing but like this…

She didn't resist when he whirled her around so her legs were around his waist when he stood up.

"Turn the gadget off now and turn around or you'll know what position we _do it_ in."

That was the last thing Ino could hear from the Uchiha before the sounds of wild kissing came through the line. With one tug the little electronic collar loosened his halt so the blonde could put it into her hip bag. "Let's go Naruto. I think we can trust him this night… Naruto?"

One moment the Yamanaka had stared at the earth to hide her embarrassment and then the blonde was gone.

**THONK!**

"You're impossible!"

With that the Uzumaki was unconscious and his colleague hauled him away… from the male and female sounds of lust that erupted from the blossoms bedroom.


End file.
